Semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) can be designed using a layout that shows the placement and connection of circuit patterns (i.e., layout) that constitute various circuits. As the size of circuit patterns has been reduced, the design of semiconductor ICs may include coloring the layout for a double patterning process or a multi-patterning process. A variety of studies researching the coloring of IC layouts have been conducted.